


Big Trees

by SpiritStarry



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritStarry/pseuds/SpiritStarry
Summary: Sally tells someone about her day.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Big Trees

**Author's Note:**

> All entities belong to their respective owners. Creative liberties are taken.

No, I don’t know you, and I think I’m thankful for that.

For the sake of brevity and because I’m far too tired to elaborate, I’ll focus on the highlights of my day.

There’s just one. Thank goodness.

It was just a few minutes until our next meeting. I try to organize meetings in Knothole at least once every week, for the sake of morale and to ensure we’re all on the same page collectively. A bit of an empty hope at times, but it’s the effort that counts.

I arrived, as always, at the communal hut five minutes before the meeting was set to begin. After making a mental headcount, I observed two of our key Freedom Fighters were not present. Initially, I was not upset.

One of the missing Freedom Fighters was Sonic. You know Sonic? We _all_ know Sonic. Sonic was not there. That’s fine. I’ve gotten to a point where I know he won’t always be there, shirking responsibility, looking for a cheap thrill among the trees. It’s his habit. He knows the Great Forest better than most, having run its length and perimeter so many times now. So long as he continues to do stunning work in the field, I at least respect that decision of his.

The other Freedom Fighter was Antoine. We all _know_ Antoine. While he certainly isn’t absent as often as Sonic, he has his habits as well, occasionally going off on one of his noble crusades against whatever he deems a threat to our collective survival.

Did you hear about how he showed us a landmine he found? After an hour and a half of gathering tools, drawing up careful approaches, removing everything surrounding the mine in case there was an explosion, and coming up with a makeshift blast suit made from rocks and homemade adhesive, we discovered the mine was actually a flying disc made by a platypus child. Needless to say, a few of our more permanent residents of Knothole have yet to let Antoine forget this incident.

But that’s all fine. As I said, when I saw that Sonic and Antoine were missing, I was not upset.

It did not, however, take long for me to get upset.

You see, while these two are not usually a problem when they run off on their own, the fact that both of them were not present for the meeting posed a definite risk.

It meant they could be off on their own _together_.

I don’t know what it is about those two, but if you left them together in a room for twenty minutes, you’d come back to find flipped furniture and at least one hole in the wall. Needless to say, I always do my best to avoid putting them on the same team during a mission.

So, yes, this definite risk was not one I was willing to take. Quickly, I left Bunnie Rabbot in charge of heading the meeting. Then I raced out of the communal hut, shouting out for the boys as clearly as I could.

No, I found them in twenty minutes.

I was out of breath, there was a dead bug in my hair, and because I planned to eat after the meeting, I was getting pretty hungry.

But I found them.

Well, I found Antoine first. He made no effort to hide himself from me.

“Princess!” he yelled.

At that point, I was still stalking the forest, working to keep my breath under control, so when I heard Antoine, I needed a moment to make sure that was exactly what I heard.

“Antoine?!” I yelled back.

Then I heard, “There is to be no need for such loudness, my princess. As you say, look up.”

Well, if you’ve known him for as long as I have, you’re bound to pick up on at least a few facets of his accent.

But yeah, I looked up and there was Antoine, sitting on the thinnest branch of the tallest tree I could see.

“What are you doing up there? Get down!” I told him, crossing my arms, but doing my best to not look so impatient otherwise.

“Aw,” Antoine started in that smarmy, overly formal tone of his, making me tap my foot. So much for looking cool in the moment.

But Antoine continued, “It is, how you say, no problem. I am doing very goodness.”

You didn’t need binoculars to see Antoine quivering as he spoke.

Then another voice piped up, the one I’d been dreading to hear.

“Oh, c’mon, Ant. Might as well bite the bullet and tell her you’re stuck.”

I’d found Sonic. Just across from Antoine. On an equally thin branch. On an equally tall tree.

I couldn’t help but shout even louder.

“Sonic! Antoine! I want an explanation now!”

Sometimes you have to play mother.

Because, sometimes, they insist on acting like kids.

“Well, Sal,” Sonic said far too casually, making me cringe, just a bit, “Lemme give it to you straight before Ant here comes up with another tall tale for us. You see, there I was, going for a quick run, on my way to the meeting too! How do you like that, Ant?”

Sonic said something like that, anyway.

Then he went on!

“So Antoine stops me, and he’s all, ‘Oh, you run very fast, Sawneek, but can you to be running _up_ as fast as you are running straight?’ And he looked so proud when he said it too, ain’t that right, Ant?”

I could just about see the veins in Antoine’s forehead pop, but I stopped him before he and Sonic could start.

“So what happened?!” I shouted, making it very simple for them.

“We had a race… up ze trees,” Antoine grumbled, just loud enough for me to hear from the ground.

“And then…?” I questioned further.

“I won!” Sonic said, so pleased, lying back against his tree, hands behind his head.

“Well, congratulations, Sonic,” I started, suppressing my urge to throw dirt at him, “You were faster than someone. Now come down here and help me get Antoine.”

“I think I’m good up here for now,” Sonic nodded.

“You are not to be disobeying the princess!” Antoine shouted louder than any of us, rustling a few leaves and making twigs fall on his head.

Sonic laughed. I hope I didn’t.

Then Sonic added, “You sure you want me to come down there, Sal? I wouldn’t wanna get in poor Ant’s way,” he said with enough of that childish sarcasm to make me rub my temples.

Uch, now I have a headache.

Well, I had a bigger headache when Sonic looked at me, then at Antoine, then back down at me.

He wasn’t saying anything.

“What?!” I spat.

“We have ladders, right?” Sonic asked me with a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

I went back to Knothole, grabbed a piece of fruit from the commissary, and got Tails.

He’s a fox.

He can fly.

Don’t worry about it.

So I led Tails to the boys, trying to describe the situation as delicately as I could. Tails is only ten. He loves Sonic more than most things, and I didn’t want to tell him that Sonic was a _complete_ idiot. That conversation’s for when he’s older.

When Tails and I got back to the boys’ trees, we observed that Sonic and Antoine had gone from quietly waiting for my return to trying to throw tree branches at each other. I was thankful there wasn’t a wall nearby.

Well, ignoring the details of this most recent spat, I asked Tails to fly up and collect Antoine. It didn’t take him long, and I was pleased to observe a bit of color return to Antoine’s face as soon as his feet touched solid ground.

It was Sonic’s turn that led to a few issues.

“How come Sonic can’t just run down the tree, aunt Sally?” Tails asked me with his widest eyes. Behind Tails, I could see Sonic sigh and hide half his face behind one of his hands.

“Because he is being, how you say, too slow! Ha!” Antoine guffawed up at Sonic, leading to another branch being thrown in his direction.

“You want me to come down there and show you the inside of Rotor’s fish barrel?!” Sonic yelled at Antoine.

You don’t need to know who Rotor is. Fish smell.

Anyway, Antoine yelled back, “Only if you may even to be coming down here! Ha-ha!”

And then the two of them went on like that for a few minutes. The fruit I had did not give me the energy I needed to put a stop to it.

I was so close to sitting down and just waiting them out before Tails looked at them both and said, “You guys need to shut up a little.”

Yes, it was only one in the afternoon, but we could hear crickets.

Tails got Sonic and we all went home and went about our day. I just got done telling Tails a bedtime story and giving him a talk about saying certain things to people. I also let him know that sometimes Sonic doesn’t do the smartest things, but that’s okay.

…That’s okay, right?

Yeah, thank you. I know. Sometimes I just need to hear it.

You know, I can’t remember the last time I saw a sparkling glass. We only ever eat and drink with wood and our hands anymore.

I’m going to bed.

Thank you for listening.


End file.
